flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Flight Rising Wiki:Rules and Policies
Category:Policy As this is a fansite for an official site, we on the Flight Rising Wikia will have a similar ruleset set by Stormlight Workshop for Flight Rising itself. In addition, since this is a Wikia site, the Fandom Terms of Use also apply. Forum and Comment Etiquette Please be civil; do not argue, insult, threaten, harass, purposefully offend, or disrespect users or their opinions. You can disagree with users and have a civil debate but if things are getting heated, step away and disengage. It's not worth a screaming match in the comments of an article. Respect the site's staff when they ask you to stop doing something harmful or disruptive. Disrespectful, spam, or off-topic comments can and will be deleted to clean up pages. Harassment Nowhere on the site should you: *Abuse, harass, threaten or intimidate other FANDOM users; *Use homophobic or other discrimatory language, ethnic slurs, religious intolerance, or encourage criminal conduct; *Attempt to stalk or impersonate another user or person; *Post or transmit any communication or solicitation designed or intended to obtain password, account, or private information from any FANDOM user; *Solicit personal information from any user under the age of 18; *Promote any kind of genocide or fascism; or *Comment/post in a manner intended to elicit overly strong negative and emotional responses or for shock value Profanity While Flight Rising has a profanity filter for the site, Flight Rising Wiki does not. Please refrain from using offensive language in comments or posts. The word 'damn' is allowed on site and as such will be allowed here in comments or posts. However, it should not be used in article content at all unless the word is being quoted from Flight Rising itself. Users who use the word 'damn' excessively will be asked to cut back their usage or to find other words to express themselves. Any profanity directed at a real person or group of people is considered targeting and harassment. Any profanity relating to genitalia or the act of sex is not allowed. Any inappropriate language will be edited out of comments or deleted and users will be warned. Users who repeatedly use profanity or inappropriate language will be banned for a time depending on how severe and how often they were being when using profanity. Racial, gendered, or homophobic slurs will not be tolerated whatsoever and can be grounds for an immediate ban without a warning. Sexual & Obscene Content Pornographic content, sexual violence, or erotic literature or role-play is not allowed. Please keep things child friendly and keep your sexual comments to your significant others and the bedroom. Gratuitously offensive content and inappropriate references focused on bodily fluids/waste (human, animal, OR dragon) are not allowed either. Violence & Gore Any reference to violence or injury must be in line with existing Flight Rising lore. Content focused on slavery, child abuse, or excessive violence/gore is not allowed. When in doubt on the level of violence, be vague. Anything that communicated intent to commit a real-life act of violence against any person or group of people is not allowed no matter how vague. *Example: Talking about a dragon getting impaled is okay, but if you go into describing in detail what it looks like, that's too far. Article Editing All item pages should use the {item}} template. See Template:Item for help using the template and User:Paleclaw/Style/Item for an in-depth guide on the page layout. Do not vandalize, spam, or advertise on wiki pages. All pages should be in English and use correct grammar, spelling, and syntax to the best of the user's ability. Proofread your edit before hitting submit - we all make mistakes sometimes! If you notice something in an article is written incorrectly or spelled wrong, hit the edit button and fix it. Information should be concise and easy to understand. Questionable or unsourced information may be removed. Any rumors should be kept to a trivia section with a note that it is a rumor. Uploading Images or Videos Please rename your image or video to something descriptive that will be easy to find again and add to articles. If you're uploading something from Flight Rising, please select the correct licensing from the dropdown menu. Site Items Item images should be named the same as their on-site name with the same capitalization and any hyphens or punctuation. For familiars, the full familiar image should have the familiar's name while the icon with the little heart in the corner should have "Icon" following the familiar's name. For Skins/Accents, the full image should be named the Skin's name followed by Skin or Accent and the icon should have Icon at the end. If there are two or more official skins named the same, add the breed name to the image file to differentiate. *Example: A Skin named Skin: Apple Orchard should have its image named Apple Orchard Skin and the icon should be Apple Orchard Skin Icon. *Example: The name Skin: Wildfire is shared by two different items. One for Wildclaws and the other for Ridgebacks. Since the Wildclaw one came second, its file is named Wildfire Wildclaw Skin. Wildfire Skin Wildclaw would also have been acceptable. Previews Any apparel or gene previews should contain the name of the apparel/gene, the breed, and the sex it is featured on. Using "M" or "F" in place of male of female is acceptable. *Example: An image of a female Ridgeback wearing a Pretty Pink Neck Bow named something like "Pretty Pink Neck Bow Ridgeback F" is perfect! Naming it "Neck Bow Ridge" is not ideal but still could be found with some work and naming it "48026_350" is a definitely unfavorable as there is no description.